Frazel
by teamleovaldez-hotstuff
Summary: This is just a cute little Frazel one-shot that I typed up. Hope you enjoy!


**Just some Frazel one-shot that I typed up! Hope you guys like it, these cuties never get enough attention!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO**

Frank sat in his cabin, staring at the floor. He was so lost in thought, he nearly had a heart attack when someone knocked on his door.

"Hello?" a voice asked. When Frank didn't answer, Leo poked his head in. "Hey, Frank. Land in 10 minutes. Just thoguht you should know. Hey, are you ok?" Leo's goofy expression was soon replaced by a slightly concerned one.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Leo, thanks. You can go now." Frank mumbled. He really didn't need to be pestered by Leo at the moment. "Naw, I don't think so..." Leo came in and stepped in front of Frank, his tool belt making no noise at all. "What's wrong? Tell your buddy." Frank raised an eyebrow and stared at Leo. "What?" Leo asked, his voice raising an octave.

"Nothing. Its just that, its about Hazel, and I don't know if you're the best person to talk to Hazel about..." Frank said, his voice trailing off. "Don't worry dude. I won't move in on your girl. I've got my own. Now, whats the problem?"

Wait, what? Leo had a girl? That was new. Frank shrugged it off. "Fine. Um, its not really a problem, its just that, um... I was gonna take Hazel on a date, and I feel really weird around her since, you know." He gestured down at his body. The blessing of Mars, from Venice. He still hadn't gotten used to his new form,. He didn't feel like himself.

"Don't worry, dude. I know Hazel, and she doesn't have any less an opinion of you. She doesn't care. She's like a honey badger. " Leo told Frank. "Thanks, Leo. Say,when did you get so smart. And what in Hades is a honey badger?"

Leo shook his head. "Let's just say I've had a good never mind." After Leo left, Frank felt a renewed since of confidence. Why, he didn't know. Why should he trust Leo? No time to think about it now. It was time for that date.

LINEBREAK

Hazel had happily agreed to go on the date. It was their first actual date since Camp had to take this "break" for the quest opportunity. They had 1 day in London. Frank was taking Hazel on a picnic. He had found the perfect spot in this meadow. There was Easter green grass and wildflowers in purples, pinks, yellow, and blues. They would eat at a spot only half a kilometer from the duck pond. As you can tell, Frank really wanted this to be nice.

So, when noon rolled around,he took Hazel's hand and led her off the ship and into the city. He just hoped his hand wasn't sweaty and gross. He was so worried about that he jumped when Hazel got up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He blushed like an idiot. "What's wrong, Frank?" She asked timidly. She was so adorable.

"Um...uh..." he stuttered. "Let's just go enjoy ourselves, okay?" Frank nodded and smiled. He took her hand and led her the rest of the way. He always got butterflies when he was around Hazel, and this was no exception. That didnt't mean that he didn't trust her though. No, he trusted her with his life.

When they reached the meadow, Hazel gave a little gasp at his side. "Frank, this is..." "It's not much, I know, but, um..." he stammered, making a fool out of himself. He blushed like a tomato. He was such an idiot! Hazel patted his hand, and reassured him, "No,Frank. Its perfect."

Wait, what? Did he, Frank Zhang, actually manage not to screw up for once in his life? With that thought pleasant in his mind, he held his head a little higher. Until he almost fell in the pond, that is. He turned into a falcon at the last second and swooped up, landing by the picnic basket. He couldn't believe how much of a klutz he was! He scolded himself. Hazel shook her head and giggled, causing her curls to bounce around her shoulders. "You're such a dork, Zhang." Hazel commented, still shaking with laughter. "But don't worry," she said quickly, "We can be dorks together." He smiled and said, " Why thank you, Miss Levesque, I would love to be your dork buddy." He kissed her hand. She blushed.

"Pinky Promise?" "Pinky Promise." he linked his pinky finger around Hazel's. They laughed and sat down to eat and watch the ducks. Hazel kept rambling on about how cute and adorable they were. He nodded and agreed. Sure, they were cute, but not excessively adorable. But, whatever makes Hazel happy.

Sitting in the sunlight, just him and Hazel gave Frank a sense of calm. He could almost pretend that they were two normal teenagers, having a picnic and enjoying each other's company, without a care in the world. It was nice.

By the time they were done goofing around, the sun was going down. They stood, watching the sunset, with Hazel's head on Frank's shoulder. Their hand were linked together. "Its so beautiful.," Hazel whispered. "Yeah, it is. Just like you." Did I really just say that?! Whatis wrong with me?! Oh, well...

"You're so cheesy," Hazel giggled, reaching up and kissing him. He looked at her in surprise. They pulled away, and smiled.

LINEBREAK

When they got back to the Argo 2, it was around 7 PM. As soon as their feet ht the deck, the warship ascended from the dock. How the Mist could shield even this Frank will never know. He still couldn't wrap his mind around that fact that the mortals couldn't see it. Piper walked toward them and smiled. As always, her chocolate colored hair was braided with an eagle's feather. Her kaleidoscope eyes shone in the dim light. "You guys look happy,"she teased, "Have a nice time in London?" "We really did." Frank answered. He smiled at Hazel, and the Argo 2 was back on course at last.


End file.
